A key to your heart
by MiAngeliSa
Summary: They never met eachother, but the destiny has her own ways. Even thought neither of them posses magic, its still around them.
1. first time i lay my eyes on u

Umm…I own nothing..I know nothing..So dunt sue meh..meh ish POOOR bwhahaha

Anyhows..this ish meh first ficy actually posted weee!!lol

Uumm….im not gonna write much but I better explain some stuff..

Before u read I should warn ya….i went for da adult type this time (no! they dutn have sex!)..its more of non humor kinda story more of mushie mushie matureish story..or not…….well anyhows (oh and I added LOOTS of descriptions..so it might seem a bit borin…)

This story is about SS. They never met each other (they both are 16) and they don't posses magic, well at least not the kind that they did during the series. (too bad for them, heh?)

All other chara., except Kero and Suppi, are still in meh story (im sorry for those who like those charas.)

Shaoran came to Japan b/c his grandmother on his father's side lives there and she got sick (well…isn't tat familiar??). He came at the end of a school year. Meiling is his cousin, but not his fiancée (I cant stand the idea of those two even TRYIN to get married….even though I really like Meiling-chan), she has a b/f.

Tomoyo goes out with Eriol ever since they met each other (which was in freshman year of their high school heheh) and Kaho is married to Touya, he finished medical school (wat a good onii-chan he is! Lol I like this couple rather than KahoEriol or TouyaYukito..dunt get meh wrong..i have nothing against yaoi…its just…I dunt wana have them in meh ficy... oh and Yuki-san ish just he's best friend as I mentioned earlier. He's status is :single. He's a model (o.o im evil shexshy yuki!!! Waaaaai!!).

"…"-talkin

()…()-dream (I dunt think they will have any so nm tat..)

::....::thoughts.

…-action inside a conversation (u know sorta like rp)

On with da ficy! Thanx for even botherin to read meh intro!! This ficy was inspired by meh crazy imagination… so I didn't steal da theme from anybody! I sweaaar!

Oh and I apologize for meh grammar…and spellin since I am THE MISSPELLIN QUEEN! ::laughtes evilly:: ::coughtes:: ahem

On with da ficy ENJOY!

Chapter one (or two)

A young woman with long straight honey hair sighed heavily.

"Math… Oh kami-sama… Why does it have to be so goddamn boring…?"

A pair of big stunning emerald eyes gazed about the room sleepily.

::Poor Tomoyo-chan… I would kill my self with that book…::

She glanced at a girl with very short wavy lavender-gray tresses and azure eyes.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan! Wana go shopping in downtown with me after school? I was exploring the eastern part and I found a weird looking shop there,"- the green eyed girl whispered to her friend.

"Oh… I'm sorry Sakura-chan … I promised Eriol-kun we would study together for the finals. Why don't you come over too?"-Tomoyo whispered back, while taking some notes.

"Ok… but I just GOTTA check…" she was interrupted by an aggravated voice.

"Kinomoto-san! Daidouji-san! Would you two please be quite?"

"Gomen-nasai, Sakomoto-sensai!" Both girls answered swiftly and turned their heads facing the front.

The class went on.

By the end of the day Sakura was so exhausted she barely had any strength left in her… even for shopping. Nevertheless, curiosity took over her as she was slowly making her way through the crowded streets toward the train station.

"I really should go home and study…demo, demo!…that shop seemed like such an interesting place! Maybe I should stop by just for a few minutes!"

She got into the train and took a seat next to a window.

"I am so tired…::yawn:: maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…yawn"

She tied her long lovely hair into a ponytail and leaned against a window slowly drifting into sleep not noticing a handsome guy (I almost wrote fella…. now wouldn't tat sound stupid? Ne? oh and here r da descriptions… I hope u wont kill meh after ya read how Shao-kun looks.. hides her head under a pillow and crosses her fingers)around 16-17 years old sitting himself next to her. The boy was well built and had light chocolate eyes (maybe tas why he loooves chocolate so much?) , chestnut shoulder-length hair tied into a ponytail (ooooh im just meltin at da idea of Shao-kun with looong kawaii ponytail I LOVE guys with long hair dunno why! Anyhows... on with da ficy!) and nice tanned olive skin (his skin wasn't oily it was color of olives! Although I hate them…). He glanced at the sleeping girl and smiled softly.

"Hmm…" the boy crossed his arms and stared out the window.

After few minutes Sakura opened her eyes and took out a thick book from her purse.

"Bakaru math! It now hunts me in my sleep!" she cursed as she opened her math book and buried her self in it still not noticing the handsome young man who was curiously watching her.

"Next stop: "The Tokyo downtown,"- a woman announced.

"Oh! My stop." Sakura put away her book and looked at the boy who was sitting next to her.

::Damn! What's wrong with his face?!:: She scowled at a boy around 18-19 years old who had badly scared face with lots of red pimples and wore very geeky glasses. The boy looked at Sakura and blushed furiously obviously thinking of how gorgeous this hottie is. (ye ye blah blah)

She gave him an innocent smile and made her way through now very crowded wagon toward an exit door.

The train station was near and the train was slowing down. As it stopped Sakura was pushed slightly forward and she struggled to hold onto something that would prevent her from falling down.

Her hand grabbed onto something that felt soft and material like, more particularly a green sleeveless shirt. When Sakura realized that she accidentally grabbed somebody's shirt she blushed and turned her head to see who the owner was.

As she looked up into two deep chocolate eyes her heart stopped. The whole world seemed to stop turning, frozen in time, as she stood there, her hand still clenching on the stranger's green shirt. Both boy and Sakura couldn't take their eyes off each other, but it was for a split second when she finally let go of him and was pushed further toward the exit by people. She glanced at him one last time and mouthed the word "Gomennasai" and than everything began to return to its normal speed as people kept pushing each other and when Sakura turned to look at him again, he was gone.

She got out of the crowd, still hopping to see a glimpse of that boy and went toward the street.

"Sugoi… that was something….he's eyes….they practically hypnotized me… I saw nothing but his eyes…his eyes deep sigh and his green sleeveless shirt…" her hand still felt the warmth of the soft fabric (he probably uses some of those softener thingies when he washes his clothes…. Hehehe..anyhows!) and she clenched them against her purse unconscionably .

She sighed dreamily as she continued her way toward the east side of the downtown area closer to her destiny.

A/N: ugh since I got so many complains with this chappy…and man its been a while

I believe this was my first one posting ever so I had no idea about the font and shit ill try to upload this version with BUNCH of space in them but I cant promise anything…-.-' so sue me! Mwahhahaha and for those still reading some of meh other stories ill try to get in the 3rd chappy of Sanctus as soon as I can (I didn't add/remove anything in this chappy..too tired to go over it even if its gay now)

Love you all,

Lilith


	2. Crazy Crazy Shop with Crazy Crazy ppl

Umm.I own nothing..I know nothing..So dunt sue meh..meh ish POOOR^^ bwhahaha^^ Anyhows..this ish meh first ficy actually posted in DA ff.net^^ weee!!lol^^ I added LOOTS of descriptions..so it might seem a bit borin.  
  
"."-talkin (*).(*)-dream (I dunt think they will have any so nm tat..) ::....::thoughts. On with da ficy! Thanx for even botherin to read meh intro!! This ficy was inspired by meh crazy imagination. so I didn't steal da theme from anybody! I sweaaar! *cries* oh well^^ Oh and I apologize for meh grammar.and spellin since I am THE MISSPELLIN QUEEN! ::laughtes evilly:: ::coughtes:: ahem^^ * heavy russian accent* English as well as Japanese are my 2nd languages^^ ((erm.....japanese would be 3rd^^)) On with da ficy^^ ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 3. (...Crazy Crazy day at the Crazy Crazy shop with the Crazy Crazy ppl.....dude! soon ill be Crazy Crazy too weee~~~.....)  
  
"Whew..! I think I finally found it....! Gosh... it took me forever to get here."-Sakura sighed with relief. Now she was even more tired from an hour of walking, it also seemed like the storm was approaching. "I thought I was lost again..."  
  
She slowly approached an old-looking shop that had Chinese writing on an old fashioned window which wasn't touched by human hand in years. She tried to read what it says: Ming..Yu...Yu...n...Sh..Shan...De...Dia..Gah! Forget it...its written in some ancient form..." She frowned slightly and put her hand on the goldish doorknob of a very shabby door that used to be green and had beautiful carvings of dragons and mountains now all worn out and almost impossible to see. She twisted it slightly and pushed in. The door gave a little squeak along with the pink wind chime which dangled from the door. Sakura cautiously stepped in and looked around.  
  
"Suke...this place looks just like Runa-chan described it...." She giggled excitedly to her self.  
  
The place was naturally dark and eerie even thought it had few old lamps turned on ((u know those tat work on oil)). Sakura checked her watch.  
  
"Henda...it reads 3 pm....but why is this place so dark..?"  
  
She was still standing next to the door and continued to gaze around the room. It wasn't big and it had huge long shelves on each side of it which contained huge jars with strange, sometimes liquid, sometimes gassy- like substance. There was a long mahogany wooden table in the middle of the room and it took pretty much all the space. Sakura spotted an old woman sitting at the far end of the table. She was holding a silver dagger and picking up a bone from, what seemed like, a large pile of animal bones and shells of different shapes, and than scrubbing the bone slowly and carefully. A small purple-reddish candle stood on a white greasy plate next to the old lady and gave off a small amount of light, which showed a very wrinkled yellowish face with two small eyes. The old woman was wearing a lavender traditional Chinese robe and her greasy white hair with yellow stripes were tied into a tight bun at the base of her neck.  
  
Sakura continued to look at the old woman and shivered as the lady spoke in a misty voice, matching her appearance.  
  
"Are you here for the Jikkan-Juunishi readings, dear?" she had one of those accents which were almost impossible to understand.((a/n: probably only those who watched "fruits basket" will understand wat it means^^ waaa~~i i love tat anime^^ ja! moving on^^))  
  
"Eeh..? The horoscope? I'm sorry...I don't quite understand what you mean..I...I thought this was an antique shop..ano...I guess...I'll just leave than.." She turned around quickly and was about to put her hand on the doorknob when the old woman called from behind.  
  
"Oh no, dear! This is shop indeed. You just have to step in through these curtains. Don't mind me at all! I just thought you were one of 'em young lads , seeking your fortune." She stood up while speaking and picked up a pair of old large glasses and put them on. She moved towards Sakura and looked at her from head to toe.  
  
"Aah.....Soka....you know, just for 100 yin I can tell you all you want to know.." Her lips curled into a pleasant smile as her specs caught the light from a nearby candle ((i forgot to mention there were candles on each corner of the table)) covering her misty eyes.  
  
"Ano...I'll just go and...and check things in the store...yes...uuh....right than...He-he" she laughed nervously and looked over the lady's shoulder trying to find the curtain that she was talking about.  
  
The scary woman took off her glasses slowly and smiled more widely revealing a row of yellow and rotten teeth.  
  
"Okay....Do whatever suits you, gurly! But I can warn you for free.." She started moving closer to Sakura. She[Sakura] backed away a little as a strong smell of garlic filled her nostrils. Finally, when Sakura's emerald eyes met with old woman's yellowish eyes, she said breathlessly: "Wa...Warn me? About what?? My math finals? Ha! I already know that I'm failing anyways!" She tried hard not to throw up because the garlic smell seemed to be in her throat now. ((personally i dunt really hate garlic and i hold respect for it b/c it helps u when ur sick with major flu! its a fact! but still...it smells bad... and since sakura ish a bit preppy here i guess u can say she hates garlic^^ heh^^ in meh next ficy im gonna make sakura a goth^^ waaa~~i~ a dream come true, ne? just imagining her in a gothic outfit makes meh drool even though im a gurl^^ ja moving on with da ficy! xe-xe))  
  
"Oh no! You shouldn't worry much about it since a young handsome warrior will come and save you."  
  
"Na..Nani desuka??? ((a/n....ano...i think tas da correct way of saying it politely....*has no clue actually..*.-.-'')) Save me? I'm sorry...but im afraid I have troubles following your words...What are you talking about?" a huge sweat drop rolled down Sakura's head as she gaped at the crazy lady.  
  
"I'm talking about your Math finals, dear!" she answered casually as if though there was nothing to be surprised about.  
  
::......-.-'' Etto......NOW im officially freaked out....For some reason I think this old hag ((oh ye! inuyasha style!)) lost her mind or something...::  
  
However the old woman did nothing but laugh which made Sakura back away even more since it felt like the garlic army was taking over.  
  
The weird obaa-chan ((im tired of using lady and old woman all the time....its boring... obaa-chan literally means grandmother or an elderly woman)) continued to laugh and finally moved away from freaked out Sakura who was on an edge of throwing up.  
  
"There are dangerous paths, but they are always less dangerous if your walking hand in hand with your "dake no hito"...." She winked and went back to the table and extinguished the candles making the room even more dark and eerie than before. ((a/n dake no hito i believes means "my only one" its from meh OTHER FAV. ANIME! CHOBITSU^^ heh^^ Chii says it all the time))  
  
"Go on! Your destiny awaits you...Don't hesitate....Ask my husband for a heart." She moved toward a hidden door next to the shelves on the left and disappeared.  
  
Sakura just stood there still trying to make sence of everything that creepy old woman blabbed about. She took few deep breaths and noticed that the awful garlic smell had finally vanished.  
  
"Oookay.....That was way too weird...I better leave this place before something else pops out and freaks my pants off me." she ones again faced the door when a strange feeling rushed through her body.  
  
Without realizing, Sakura's legs marched by themselves towards the back of the room. When Sakura finally realized that she crossed the room she was already facing an old silverish dusty curtains.  
  
"So I guess these are the curtains that baba was talking about....but....how come I didn't see them from the start...Oh well...I might as well go in and check things out. Hopefully I'll be able to leave soon.." ((*hint hint*))  
  
She pushed them aside carefully with her small hand and walked in.  
  
"Hello..? Is anybody here?" she said in a quite voice.  
  
She began to make her way soundlessly between the two small book shelves which stood in the middle of the entrance and were blocking the view. She checked few books on the way but couldn't read any of them, for they were all written in strange language that looked more like symbols. When she finally reached the end of a row she got the full view of this room. It was much bigger than previous one and somewhat different. It seemed a little brighter, although there was a foggy like smoke which came from every direction and covered the ceiling. Sakura inhaled few times and thought that it was probably due to a large number of inscents that were burning from every corner of the room. The smell made her feel dizzy and a bit sleepy.  
  
She thought she reached the middle of the room, for the space in which she stood in was free and somewhat circular. She continued to twist her head around and looking with amazed face at all the shelves and stands. She noticed a counter at the far end and was about to go towards it when something caught her attention. She looked closer at her right and saw a small shelf with glass doors and silver writings on it. The language seemed to be the same as the one in the books. She slowly approached it.  
  
"Sugoi~~...." Sakura's eyes were looking down at a collection of lockets and necklaces on all sorts of different chains. She also noticed that all of them were placed in pairs in small black boxes, however some where missing. Her gaze suddenly fell at the certain pair of pendants which seemed to be more beautiful than the rest. One was a silver heart locket with carvings of light pink cherry blossoms and it had a small keyhole in the middle of it. She slowly raised her hand and pressed her palm against the cold glass. All of a sudden she felt a warmth all over her, but when she moved closer to the locket it suddenly began to vibrate. She gasped and pulled away. The heart-shaped locket stopped to vibrate as a key next to it began to glow.  
  
"What the....??"  
  
Sakura looked curiously at it and smiled. The key was old and silver and was in a shape of a wolf with light green outline. The chains for both the key and the heart were made out of strange substance. The chain was black and made out of strange liquid-like substance. ((black goes well with both pink and green^^ but i dunno about the silver...but i cant resist b/c silver is meh fav. metal of ALL! and i like black color too^^ so lets just all use our imagination and pretend like we like it^^))  
  
"I say! You have finally found it!" a cheerful male's voice called from behind.  
  
Sakura jumped and turned around to find an old short man with his blue hair tied into a braid at the base of his neck ((you can guess that he's the husband of tat creepy old bat)) looking up to her with smile on his already extremely wrinkled face.  
  
"Found...what, excuse me..??" "Your heart." he continued to look at her with his used-to-be-blue eyes. "My heart..? I'm sorry... I don't quite understand you..." she moved away from the shelf quickly and thought :: I've been saying this a lot today , ne?::  
  
"I am the keeper of the Destiny Shop. There is nothing to be scared of here.."-he smiled very mysteriously and added "Sakura..."  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Hooe...? Ho..How did you.."  
  
"Know your name? Why it's quite simple! You were most attracted to the Sakura locket and it seemed to be responding to you quite well...I dare say.. Besides.." he narrowed his almost colorless eyes at her schoolbag. Sakura followed his gaze at her light pink bag that had the words "Kinomoto Sakura" written in every different language all over it. It was hand-made by no other than Tomoyo. ((specifically for Sakura's 15th B/d if u must noe ;) )) "If I'm not mistaken this is your name that's written all over this bag."  
  
Sakura blushed : "Oh..heh..I forgot.."  
  
He moved past her and opened the glass door with a blue key as it gave slight squeak.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you, my dear." he took the locket from the box and handed it to her.  
  
"Umm....thank you.." She opened her purse quickly and took out a wallet. (( guess the color ;) )) "How much is it?"  
  
"Oh no! Keep your money!"- he cried.  
  
"Bu..But how come? And how about that key over there? I thought they came as a pair." than she added quickly: "I..I was just wondering if they did!"  
  
"Oh they do...they do....But you mustn't worry your pretty head about it for now...You just have to wear it all the time from now on...That's the small favor you have to do in return." he smiled just the same way as his wife did.  
  
Sakura just stared down at the locket in her hand as it reflected the light from the lamp. She smiled shyly. "It's very beautiful.."  
  
"Well it suits you perfectly! Well I don't mean to be rude, but its time for you to go home now...and don't worry about anything..." he's smile became even more mysterious. "...Not even your Math finals.."  
  
::How did he.....hmm....:: she thought to herself ::ah! maybe he just overheard the conversation i had with his wife....oh well...he's still just as creepy as she is...::  
  
"Don't worry about my wife at all." He slightly pushed shocked Sakura towards the curtains as he spoke. "Go on now, Sakura."  
  
She looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." and bowed.  
  
"Don't thank me yet..."  
  
When she stood up straight, the old man vanished.  
  
"Weird...." She walked quickly out of the room and noticed that the old lady with the bones was standing at the door way looking at her. She moved her hand motioning Sakura to walk over to her. Poor girl had no other choice, but to obey.  
  
The lady put her wrinkly yellow hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave her a slight push toward the door just as the old man did. She bowed slight and Sakura returned the bow.  
  
"Good luck on finding your wolf, Cherry Blossom." and without realizing Sakura was out on a street as the shabby door of a creepy shop slammed behind her.  
  
She looked up and all of a sudden rain began to pour down from the dark sky.  
  
"What a day..." and she run quickly toward the train station without looking back. She checked her watch on the way and yelled in shock.  
  
"6 p.m????? WTF??Have I been in that craze shop for three hours?????" She run faster and looked at her clinched fist. She opened her hand which revealed a very beautiful silver heart-shaped locket with light pink cherry blossoms carvings on it and a key hole in the middle.  
  
Something told her that this is a day she will remember for a long time and more crazy stuff is waiting for her in the near future. ((and this crazy stuff ish all meh imagination^^ weee~~~))  
  
a/n well this a much longer chapter...oh and i dunno how this ish gonna look caze im still adjusting to the format and shit...hope it wont be too spaceish or too togetherish like last one....i swear when i typed previous chapter i put ALOT of spaces...hope this one will work properly! *crosses her fingers and worships her TV* mm....next chapter will be more strange so just bear with meh and ill explain later...tat is if someone WILL be insane enough to continue readin meh blahblah fiction art^^ tell meh if its good or bad! ill bear with everying...*sobs dramatically* just saaay someth..i..n..g...*cries* oh well! enough of meh being a drama queen^^  
  
On the Next chapter:  
  
The silver-eyed girl smiled coldly as she watched Sakura making her way through the crowd. She flipped her fiery hair back with her small gentle hand the color of the snow and said with a soft voice.  
  
"So it began...What about the warrior, has he got it yet?" she address the young handsome man who stood up.  
  
"No, not yet...in few minutes."  
  
"Than lets go." she sticked her white hand out the window and caught few drops of warm summer rain and watched as it boiled in her hand and within few seconds disappeared completely. "Always raining..." 


	3. ame ka

Umm.I own nothing..I know nothing..well...except for few of the new charas. Sayuri ish strictly meh chara even though i took the name from meh fav. bookk "memoirs of a geisha" (im sure i misspelled the 'm' word...) So dunt sue meh..meh ish POOOR^^ bwhahaha^^ Anyhows..this ish meh first ficy actually posted in DA ff.net^^ weee!!lol^^ I added LOOTS of descriptions..so it might seem a bit borin.  
  
"."-talkin (*).(*)-dream (I dunt think they will have any so nm tat..) ::....::thoughts. On with da ficy! Thanx for even botherin to read meh intro!! This ficy was inspired by meh crazy imagination. so I didn't steal da theme from anybody! I sweaaar! *cries* oh well^^ Oh and I apologize for meh grammar.and spellin since I am THE MISSPELLIN QUEEN! ::laughtes evilly:: ::coughtes:: ahem^^ * heavy russian accent* English as well as Japanese are my 2nd languages^^ ((erm.....japanese would be 3rd^^)) On with da ficy^^ ENJOY! oh and in this chapter ull come across the word 'rain/ing' quite..few times...so start counting^^ whoever gets the number right.....will get......a...a....plushie of..a...meh^^ so start counting ppl^^ *starts counting*  
  
Chapter 4 (...that day i was sad....that day the rain poured down on my wrecked soul....he just left and never came back...we all know its true....the day it rains...its the day we leave someone behind...that day it was raining....i was sad....)  
  
"It's raining...." a soft female's voice trailed off. "Mmm....It is?" another voice called from the dark. This one belong to a young men however. "Are you two ready?" A shadow of a man stepped into a light revealing himself. It was a tall elderly man around 60 years old, but well built. He had long silver hair and a silver beard. ((no! he doesn't look like dumbledore! quite the oposite)) He quietly approached a young man around 20-23 years old who was sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the dark room. He had short smooth green hair and warm brown eyes that were filled with kindness. The silver haired dude ((lol^^)) put his bony hand on the young man's shoulder and looked in the direction of a window.  
  
"Sayuri..?"  
  
"Hmm..?" a pretty young woman with short wavy mahogany hair and cold silver eyes turned her head and stared at the young man. She looked into his eyes and asked unsteadily: "It's done....already?"  
  
He nobbed and smiled warmly, causing her pale cheeks to flush slightly, but she managed to shake it off quickly. "Come on. We have to get ready."  
  
The girl paused for a moment and than turned her head back to the window. She looked at people passing by in the rain, hurrying home. Her cold pitiless gaze fixed on a young woman with green eyes and long brown silky hair who was among everyone rushing toward a nearby train station.  
  
The silver-eyed girl smiled coldly as she watched Sakura making her way through the crowd. She flipped her fiery hair back with her small gentle hand the color of the snow and said with a soft voice.  
  
"So it began...What about the warrior, has he got it yet?" she address the young handsome man who stood up.  
  
"No, not yet...in few minutes."  
  
"Than lets go." She caught last glimpse of Sakura and said sadly to herself "It's raining.....It's always raining..."  
  
She sticked her white hand out the window and caught few drops of warm summer rain and watched as it boiled in her hand and within few seconds disappeared completely. "Always raining..."  
  
She pushed her mahogany hair back and approached the two men. She stared at them for a while and than walked out of the room. "I'll go visit the old couple before we move on." She put on her black cloak and covered her head with the hood as she added in a soft whisper : "After it stops raining..."  
  
a/n WAAA~~ THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVA!! bwhahahah! i wrote it on a rainy day...i just looked outside while sitting in da science class and when i saw it was raining i whispered to meh self "it's raining" and than i got this picture in meh head so i put it down on da paper but in words...well tat is if anyone wants to know^^ heh^^ ja...hmm...as u can tell these charas know the old couple who owns the store^^ heh i wana ruin the 'surprise'...mm...what else....so how did the counting go^^ oh and i wrote this LONG time ago...just didnt have time or strength to type it all so i just left it in meh ficy book^^ (yesh i have such thing!)  
  
well..i think tas it^^ love it? hate it? review and tell meh ur opinions! *puts on her shirt a pin tat had huge letters "I CARE"* so now u know tat i care im ready for meh next dose of rotten tomatoes and potatoes and other stuff *blabs on and on* so see ya in next chapter!  
  
On the next Chapter:  
  
Shaoran just sighed and rubbed his temples with his knuckles. " I wonder if that blab about ancient prophecy is true..."  
  
He looked inside his shirt and pulled out a small silver key which was tied around his neck on a black liquid-like chain.  
  
"So what were you up to, wolfy?" a deep and cold voice of a male called. Shaoran's heart sank down to his stomach as chills crawled down his spine. He groaned and hid the key hastily.  
  
"Don't tell me, your gonna fight me again.you wimpy wolf!" The man chuckled evilly and finally stepped out of the shadow.  
  
Shaoran stood up and bowed down unwillingly.  
  
"Look into my eyes.Xiaolang..and show no fear.. Even though I can sense it miles away.I still cant believe they made you the leader of the Li clan. No matter.. for you are still no match to me. I promise you.that I, Ryu Shin Li, will be the next leader of both Shin and Li clans and the only thing you will ever be useful at is to wipe floor with your extremely large tongue." 


End file.
